Marca de Heroína
by Lamb'stown
Summary: Short-fic. Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor." OoC. TH. AU. E&B.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por el beteo de esta locura._

* * *

**Prólogo**.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Todo lo que quiero no es nada más __que escucharte tocar a mi puerta."_

_._

_._

_._

—_Edward…_

—_No volveré a hacerlo, bebé, mírame, por favor…_

_Mi corazón se rompió en el momento exacto en que sus hermosos ojos chocolate se posaron sobre los míos abnegados en lágrimas. Era un monstruo, un estúpido monstruo que solo sabía dañar a lo único bueno en su vida. Ni siquiera la merecía, ni siquiera sabía por qué carajos estaba aún junto a mí._

_Yo la amaba._

_La amaba tanto que dolía, la amaba incluso cuando lo único que hacía era destruirla._

—_Hazlo por ti, no lo hagas por mí. Yo no importo, no debería importarte… ¡Mírate!_

_Era un desastre._

_No necesitaba tener un espejo en frente para saberlo, me veía reflejado en esos pozos infinitos que me observaban con tristeza y un amor del que nunca fui ni sería malditamente digno. Pero, infiernos, era egoísta. Era el cabrón más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra._

—_Por favor no me dejes._

_Estaba suplicando como un vil bastardo._

_¿Cuántas veces iban ya?_

_¿Diez?, ¿veinte?_

_Siempre el mismo discurso._

"_No me dejes"_

"_Cambiaré"_

"_No consumiré más"_

_Un círculo vicioso en el que nos hundíamos día a día cada vez más. Ella me perdonaba, dejaba de consumir por unas cuantas semanas, y cuando el temblor en mis manos y la ansiedad me superaba, volvía a los barrios bajos a conseguir la heroína que necesitaba para funcionar._

—_Te amo._

_Dos palabras que destruyeron mi alma._

—_Tengo que irme. Espérame —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus mejillas, saboreando sus saladas lágrimas. Lágrimas que derramaba por mí cada cuanto podía— Espérame, Bella, te prometo que cambiaré._

—_Prométetelo a ti mismo, solo recuerda que te amo, no importa el qué._

_Nunca se borraría de mi mente la imagen de su rostro cuando me subí al taxi que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar. ¿Cuántas veces se podía romper a una persona y que esta volviera a ser la misma que era antes? Había perdido la maldita cuenta hace tanto tiempo que, cada vez que veía su rostro demacrado y surcado en lágrimas, no podía evitar hacerme la misma estúpida pregunta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día número diez.

Llevaba diez días encerrado en el centro de rehabilitación.

Bella no había venido, o llamado, o siquiera se había aparecido en mis sueños.

Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Las habitaciones de "Heaven Camp" eran todas iguales. Irónico que el maldito lugar llevara el nombre del cielo cuando me sentía en el jodido infierno. Los temblores en mis manos habían comenzado, la persecución, la ansiedad y la agresividad. Había pasado dos días amarrado por golpear a un interno. _Bella no había llamado_. Todo lo que comía lo devolvía, no podía beber agua y difícilmente dejaba el reducido espacio en el que me encontraba calcinado. _Bella no había llamado_. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, la manecilla del reloj retumbaba en mi mente, _tic, toc, tic, toc, ¡tic, toc!_

¡Bella no había llamado!

—¡Masen!

Jacob, el interno al que había golpeado, me esperaba fuera de mi habitación. Fruncío sus labios cuando vio mi desaliñada persona y jaló de mi brazo como si fuera un puto inválido. Me solté de su agarre y caminé junto a él hacia donde quiere que me llevara.

La oficina.

Él me miró y sostuvo el teléfono en alto para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes un llamado.

Estuve a punto de arrancarle la mano cuando agarré el aparato como si mi vida dependiera de él.

—¿Aló? —mordí mi labio inferior y tamborileé mis dedos contra mi muslo incesantemente.

Vamos.

Contesta.

Háblame.

_Te necesito_

La línea murió y también mi esperanza_._

Diez días y Bella no había llamado.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les subo este Short-Fic que se me vino a la mente mientras almorzaba y escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas. Cada capítulo tendrá una frase de la canción, la que es **All I Want - Kodaline**. Es hermosa, realmente, la subiré al grupo para que vean de cual hablo :) Cada capítulo no constará con más de 1500 palabras, serán capítulos cortos que subiré seguido, ¿sí? Como ya la tengo casi lista no habrá problema con las actualizaciones. ¡Gracias nuevamente a Sarai por el beteo de esta locura! Quise jugar un poco con algo fuera del humor que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, solo por placer propio, quería sufrir (?) hahaha, bueno, sin más me despido, ¡trataré de traerles actualización de mis fics largos lo más pronto posible!

¡Gracias por leer!

**Lamb~**


	2. Capítulo 1: Día quince

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por el beteo de esta locura._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__… Porque si pudiera ver tu rostro una vez más,__  
podría morir como un hombre feliz, estoy seguro."_

_._

_._

_._

_—Alto ahí, Masen, el dinero primero._

_Le entregué los malditos billetes y le arrebaté la bolsa con polvillo blanco._

_Una carcajada cargada de burla salió desde las profundidades de su garganta mientras contaba los billetes uno por uno. Lo odiaba, Jasper Whitlock me apestaba a niveles insospechados, pero lamentablemente era mi dealer, solo por ese hecho no partía su puto rostro de niño mimado._

_Era una de las noches más heladas en el jodido Nueva York._

_Era absurdo ver la gran cantidad de personas que no tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas para pasar la llovizna. ¡Bienvenidos a América! Era tal cual mostraban las películas, esa escena en específico donde los indigentes calentaban sus manos y cuerpos con el fuego que prendían dentro de las cubetas de basura que encontraban en algún callejón. Desolación y soledad, eso pintaba la imagen. Olvido, también. Esas jodidas personas estaban en el olvido, y aquí estaba yo, gastando mi maldito dinero en una nueva dosis de heroína. Jasper me entregó mi pedido, mis dedos temblaban cuando lo tomé, no a causa del frío. Nunca temblaban a causa del frío. _

_Siempre era la expectación._

_Esa maldita zorra._

_—Mira, eh. —Suelta una nueva carcajada y apunta con su dedo índice hacia el callejón contiguo—. ¡Mira a esas estúpidas! Siervas de Dios que piensan que por dar un plato de comida a esos hijos de puta una noche se ganarán la entrada al cielo —murmuró el rubio, prendiendo un largo cigarrillo—. Que me chupen la maldita pija, en mi opinión._

_Ni siquiera di un vistazo hacia donde había apuntado._

_No era mi asunto, no tenía por qué importarme._

_—Sí, vale, cada quien hace la mierda que puede._

_—No que tú estés haciendo mucho, amigo. —Apuntó mi bolsillo y alzó sus cejas._

_Sonreí sin humor._

_—Como dije, cada quien hace la mierda que puede. —Di media vuelta y hablé—. Y no me llames amigo._

_Me alejé de él subiendo la capucha de mi campera negra. Había comenzado a nevar, hubo un tiempo en donde disfrutaba verdaderamente ver como los pequeños copos de nieve caían, desintegrándose una vez tocaban el suelo. Efímeros, una belleza momentánea. Las simplezas de la naturaleza que, tal vez en otra vida, podré saber apreciar._

_—¡Hey, tú!_

_Miré por sobre mi hombro por simple instinto. Fruncí el ceño y seguí mi camino, ignorando a la chica que estaba gritando para llamar mi atención. Saqué un cigarrillo del bolsillo delantero de mi chaqueta y lo prendí con dedos temblorosos. Cuando expulsaba el humo por mi boca me era difícil diferenciar en qué momento terminaba la nicotina y comenzaba el vapor de la helada. Me ponía jodidamente histérico eso. Sentí un suave tirón en mi codo, el cual me hizo frenar en seco._

_Ella definitivamente no quería meterse conmigo._

_—¿Qué demonios?_

_—Un gusto conocerte también. Ahora, ¿podrías, por favor, detenerte por un insulso minuto?_

_Elevé una de mis cejas y me llevé el cigarrillo a mis labios, aspirando el mortífero humo. A la mierda, de algo iba a morir de todos modos. La chica frente a mí tenía unos grandes ojos chocolate, enmarcados por espesas pestañas, un gorro de lana azul la cubría de la fría noche de Manhattan, y aun así la insolente naricilla que se alzaba en medio de su rostro estaba tan roja como el botón de una rosa._

_Ella me ofreció una taza de algo caliente, estirando sus manos sin decir nada, mostrándome el recipiente._

_—No soy una de tus obras de caridad, tengo una jodida casa, ¿sabes?_

_—No me importa, parece que tienes frío._

_Tocó mi nariz con su mano enguantada._

_Realmente se atrevió a hacerlo, como si fuera una puta cría._

_—Vete a la mierda._

_Me sorprendió regalándome una cegadora sonrisa._

_Nunca había visto a alguien sonreír con la calidez y bondad con la que ella lo hizo. En esa sonrisa vi tantas cosas pasar frente a mis ojos, que me aturdieron por unos míseros segundos de mi puta vida. Mis neuronas, si es que me quedaban algunas, volvieron a hacer sinapsis cuando comparé esa mueca en su rostro con la primavera. Al menos así se sintió, justo en medio de mi pecho, calor expandiéndose a lo largo de mis extremidades. El calor que solo el sol en plena primavera solía repercutir en mi cuerpo. Di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_Idiota, Masen._

_Iría hacia la perdición, esa era la meta. _

_Apretando la bolsa de plástico que contenía mi dosis semanal, seguí con mi camino. Cabeza gacha, capucha arriba, tal y como siempre lo hacía. No contacto visual ni ninguna mierda parecida. De la casa al callejón y del callejón a la casa. Esa es la rutina, Edward, apégate a ella. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con niñas con complejos de Dios. No tenía tiempo para gastar de una manera razonable, solo podía hacerlo de la única manera que conocía. Destruyendo. _

_Destruyéndome._

_—¡Mi nombre es Bella!_

_La chica que me había sonreído._

_A mí._

_Ella se llamaba Bella… Como si fuera a recordarlo siquiera._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Masen, hora del almuerzo!

Día número quince.

Luego de que nadie respondiera en la línea contigua, me dispuse a destrozar todo lo que había a mi paso. _Todo_. Incluyendo a Jacob en el paquete, nuevamente. Mis nudillos estaban destruidos, me habían tenido dopado prácticamente toda la semana. Una mierda absurda, me metían drogas cuando pretendía dejarlas. ¡Quién carajos logra entender al sistema! Era un día soleado, pero los rayos no me calentaban. Últimamente nada lo hacía, siempre sentía frío.

Incluso mi alma se había congelado al entrar en éste lugar.

¿O lo había hecho al perderlo todo?

No sabría decirlo.

_O no quería aceptarlo._

Caminé con la cabeza gacha por el largo y ancho pasillo blanco del lugar. Había adoptado ésta maldita posición desde el primer día. Ojos al suelo, no mirar a nadie. Si miraba a alguien iba a perder la poca cordura que esperaba me quedaba. No podía ver los rostros de los otros ingresados. Todo lo que veía eran rostros demacrados, como si estuvieran a puertas de la muerte. Palidez extrema, círculos oscuros enmarcando el contorno de sus ojos, temblores descontrolados, la ansiedad en sus pupilas…

Brazos amoratados de tanto inyectarse.

Ellos, todos ellos eran mi reflejo.

_Mi reflejo._

Y lo peor era que lo sentía cada maldito segundo: la necesidad.

Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

_Una dosis, solo eso, una dosis más._

—¿Recibiste una llamada?

Tomé la bandeja sin responder a la pregunta de la chica que se me había pegado en los últimos días como una puta lapa. Era menuda, estaba casi en sus huesos… _Crack_ probablemente, esa mierda te quitaba el hambre y te consumía poco a poco hasta dejarte en nada. Eso era ella. _Nada_. Al igual que yo.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Alice.

Me siguió en silencio sosteniendo su bandeja entre sus manos, tomó asiento frente a mí y comenzó a picotear como una pequeña avecilla. Desordené mi cabello con fuerza y resoplé, dejando la bandeja estrepitosamente sobre la mesa, haciendo que su delgado cuerpo diera un respingo.

—Habla, con un demonio, ¡habla!

Sus ojos azules se aguaron.

—Hablé con Jasper… Yo, uh, é-él vino a verme.

Me levanté súbitamente, botando la silla en el proceso. Estaba furioso y eso no era bueno. _Demonios, Edward, céntrate. _Cerré los puños al igual que los ojos, traté de regular mi respiración. _No saltarás sobre Alice. No saltarás sobre Alice, contrólate, vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. _¡Ella no tiene la puta culpa!

_"Tú puedes hacerlo, amor, creo en ti"_

Abrí los ojos con el solo pensamiento de su voz.

—¿Por qué debería importarme a mí esa escoria? —gruñí, inclinándome hacia ella. Estaba asustada, lo veía en sus ojos. Bien, eso estaba bien, tenía que tener miedo—. ¿No has aprendido la lección, Alice?

—Tal vez es masoquismo. —Sentí empatía por la triste sonrisa en su rostro.

No entendía cómo ella podía amarlo.

Tal y como nunca entendí cómo Bella me amaba a mí.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Es sobre Bella. —Mi atención quedó fija en ella por la sola mención de su nombre. Era como un imán, toda ella, un imán que me atraía a su persona inevitablemente—. Jasper... Edward, yo no sé… Él dijo que la vio con otro tipo.

Ésta vez no pude controlarme y mandé todo al carajo.

_"Mírame, amor, concéntrate en mí. Eso es, eso es… ¿Sientes como la rabia se va alejando?, ¿sientes como tu cuerpo se llena de paz y tranquilidad? Esa es la magia del verdadero amor, Edward, y yo te amo. Te amo con locura."_

¿Y me preguntaba por qué no venía a por mí?

¿Por qué no llamaba?

_Porque ya tenía a otro._

¿Es que no me extrañaba como yo a ella? Tal vez su corazón estaba intacto, no sangrando como el mío y tampoco cayéndose a pedazos. ¿Por qué me traicionaba? Incluso Jasper había venido a ver a Alice, ¡incluso ese cabrón de mierda visitaba a su chica una vez por semana!

Tal vez yo no lo merecía.

No, no tal vez.

No lo merecía.

No _la_ merecía.

_Nunca_ la merecí a ella.

Quince días y yo nunca había merecido a Bella.

* * *

**¡Buenos días!**

¡Les dije que las actualizaciones serían mas seguidas! hahahaha. Bueno, sí, en este fic se sufrirá un poquito, quería experimentar en el rubro del sufrimiento porque a mi también me gusta sufrir de vez en cuando. ¡Que bueno que conocen la canción la mayoría de ustedes! Es hermosa, y las que no, bueno, les recomiendo que busquen la versión acústica y sufran conmigo (?) Me han preguntado si tendrá final feliz, pero no quiero responder nada de eso para que juzguen ustedes, aunque está todo bien claro en mi cabeza. Uh... Sí, siempre será así la dinámica en los capítulos. Un trozo del pasado, un trozo del presente en el centro de rehabilitación... Y creo que eso es todo sobre lo que me han preguntado, ahora vienen los agradecimientos: ¡Muuuuchas gracias por leer! Nunca pensé que tendría buena aceptación, lo crean o no, yo también dudo de lo que escribo pero lo subo igual porque a mi me gusta XDDDDD Pero realmente, gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo género, ¡son unos dulces!

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

**Lamb~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Día veinte

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por el beteo de esta locura._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Cuando dijiste tu último adiós,__ morí un poco por dentro."_

_._

_._

_._

_—¿Edward?_

_Nunca había sentido vergüenza en mi vida hasta éste punto._

_Escondí mis desnudos brazos de ella rápidamente, bajando las mangas de mi sudadera. _

_Sus renuentes pasos hacían que el vello en mi nuca se erizara. Aparte de vergüenza tenía miedo. No podía negar lo obvio, la jeringa estaba sobre el sofá justo a mi lado, la heroína brillaba dentro de ella, incluso el elástico que utilizaba para hacer presión en mi brazo estaba junto a los otros ingredientes._

_—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_

_—Muéstrame tus brazos._

_—Vete a la mierda._

_—Vaya, hace tiempo que no me recibías con uno de esos. —Sonrió suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa que calentó mi alma. Tomó asiento junto a mí en el roñoso sofá que adornaba la sala de mi destartalado apartamento. Ella destacaba en el lugar._

_Tanta vitalidad en su cuerpo._

_Tanta hermosura rodeada de decadencia debería ser un sacrilegio._

_Me entregaría como sacrificio por ello._

_—Nada de esto te incumbe… ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí de todos modos?_

_Había estado insistiendo cerca de un mes._

_Cuando habían pasado los dos meses, y ella no desistía, poco a poco fui aceptándola. Reí amargamente y negué con la cabeza. ¿Aceptándola? ¿Quién carajos me creía?, ¡era ella la que me había aceptado! Y aquí estaba ahora, creyéndose una de mis mejores amigas, viniendo a mi apartamento como si fuera el suyo, contándome anécdotas de su vida que… me interesaban. Porque, extrañamente, todo sobre la intrusa castaña me interesaba como nunca nada lo había hecho._

_—Porque me importas. —Se encogió de hombros._

_Di un pequeño respingo cuando sus delicados dedos recorrieron mi brazo izquierdo con suavidad, apenas rozando la tela de mi sudadera. Suspiré y me quité la prenda de vestir, quedando solo en una musculosa de color negro, dejando al descubierto mi mayor adicción. Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo por lo bajo al ver el estado de mis brazos._

_Lo usual._

_Uno que otro cardenal debido a la aguja._

_A veces era por pinchar mucho en el mismo lugar, o por no tener la precisión necesaria. Demasiada fuerza, lugar equivocado, la vena no estaba en ese punto… Y no solo eso, también estaban los cortes. Ya saben lo que dicen sobre esa mierda, mejor el dolor físico que el emocional, ¿no? Bueno, joder, en mis brazos estaba la prueba. Había tantas maneras de explicar por qué mis brazos lucían de ese modo, pero no lo necesitaba._

_Ella no pidió nada._

_Ninguna explicación, ni tampoco me regañó por ello._

_Solo se dedicó a delinear cada uno de mis cardenales con sus fríos dedos. Mi piel se puso de gallina, los vellos en mis brazos se erizaron con el superficial contacto. Cada vez que ella tocaba mi piel con sus dedos, dejaba su marca justo allí. Un punto de calor, un suave e incesante cosquilleo recorriendo mi maldita extremidad. Ella recorría las cicatrices en mis muñecas con devoción, delineó cada una de ellas, siguió el patrón como si estuviera memorizando cada corte. El sentimiento de importarle a alguien era jodidamente nuevo para mí. Era… Era una sensación malditamente sublime, quería más de ella, necesitaba más._

_—No quiero importarte… Bella._

_Le mentía suciamente, y era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre._

_—Demasiado tarde para eso. —Sonrió y tomó mi brazo entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, como si fuera de cristal._

_Sí, demasiado tarde._

_Fue demasiado tarde cuando sus labios reemplazaron a sus dedos. Besó con parsimonia cada marca sobre mis brazos, deteniéndose el tiempo necesario en cada una de ellas. No podía hacer más que observarla. Estaba hipnotizado por ella, por la mujer frente a mí. Que alguien besara dulcemente y con completa adoración cada maldito error que había cometido en mi vida, y que seguiría cometiendo, hizo que todo fuera demasiado tarde._

_Lo sentí por ella._

_Lo sentí tanto por ella. No era su culpa, era la mía._

_Mi completa culpa haber dejado las puertas de mi alma abiertas para tan hermoso ángel._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mi nombre es Edward Masen, tengo veinticinco años y, uh, soy adicto a la heroína desde los veinte.

Odiaba las sesiones de terapia.

No había una mierda en el mundo que odiara más que sentarme en círculo junto a unos cuantos putos drogadictos que contaban sus malditas experiencias. ¿De qué servía todo esto? No me importaba que tuvieran problemas con sus padres en casa, que el _bullying_ les haya sobrepasado, que no se sentían bien consigo mismo. Nada de eso me importaba. Tenía suficiente con mis problemas como para querer siquiera oír los suyos. No quería oírlos. _¡Váyanse todos al carajo! _Cocaína, éxtasis, marihuana, pasta, LSD… Dime algo que no sepa. Las había probado, todas y cada una de ellas, solo había quedado prendado por una. La heroína.

_"Hola, mi nombre es Alice y soy adicta al crack…"_

_"Soy Emmett, peleador callejero y soy adicto a los esteroides…"_

_"Rosalie, probé el LSD con mi novio en una fiesta electrónica y…"_

No quería saberlo.

¿Por qué tenía que saberlo?

¡No quería saberlo!

—¿Edward?

Observé al doctor Cullen fijamente, perdido en mis pensamientos. Sus ojos azules revolotearon, su perfecto cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás haciéndolo ver como un maldito mafioso. Movió sus labios tratando de comunicarme algo. Yo estaba lejos, tan lejos del espacio físico en el que me encontraba, que tuve que hacer que repitiera sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Jacob ha venido por ti. —Fruncí el ceño cuando apuntó al fornido tipo que había interrumpido la sesión de los miércoles. Black se acercó, luciendo su estúpido uniforme blanco que lo hacía ver como un imbécil, y me tomó bruscamente del brazo.

Me zafé de su agarre y empuñé las manos para no golpearle.

Sólo un golpe.

Justo y certero sobre su maldita mandíbula.

—Tienes una llamada.

Me senté nuevamente en la silla y negué con la cabeza.

—No, no voy a caer otra vez. ¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta!

—Su nombre es Bella.

_Bella._

Estuve fuera de mi asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de darle relevancia a la estúpida sonrisilla llena de burla que bailaba en sus labios. Él había nombrado a Bella, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Al llegar a la oficina, tomé el teléfono de las manos de la secretaria, ella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con temor.

No importaba.

Ninguno de ellos lo hacía ahora.

—¿Bella?

Contuve el aliento.

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Un suave suspiro y la más hermosa de las voces me recibió.

—_Edward…_

Sonreí como no lo había hecho en días, lloré como no lo había hecho en años. Oh, diablos, yo la había extrañado tanto. Solo quería escuchar su voz aunque fuera la última vez, me calmaba, su voz me arrullaba cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre con ese suave tono que me tenía jodidamente hipnotizado. La amaba. _La amo. _Mi corazón corría como loco dentro de mi pecho, mis manos picaban por querer abrazarla, tenerla frente a mí.

—Veinte días, Bella. Han pasado veinte días…

—_Necesito decirte algo…_

Me cortó súbitamente, dejando las palabras en mi boca.

_Joder._

No.

No quería escucharlo.

No quería recordar las palabras de Alice.

_"Él la vio con otro."_

No, no, no ¡no, no!

¡Me negaba jodidamente a oírlo de sus labios!

—Te amo, nena… Dios, te amo tanto, te he extrañado… No sabes cuánto te extraño justo ahora. Quiero tomarte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir, quiero besarte hasta que pierdas el aliento… Quiero hacerte mía, una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin reparo en el tiempo…

—_Edward. _—El primer sollozo que soltó resonó en el fondo de mi mente—._ Necesito…_

—No. —Negué con la cabeza y tomé el teléfono con más fuerza entre mis manos—. No lo acepto, Isabella. ¡No lo acepto, joder!

—_¡Escúchame!, ¡no puedo seguir con…!_

—Adiós. Te amo.

Ésta vez fui yo el que cortó la línea.

Ésta vez fui yo el que rompió su esperanza.

Veinte días y le había dicho adiós a Bella.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Segunda actualización,¡aquí tiene nuevo capítulo! Sé que muchas estan odiando a Bella, ustedes casi siempre en algún momento tienen sentimientos de odio hacia mis Bellas bwahahaha, pero todo tiene una razón como siempre. Siguen sacando conclusiones acerca de el final, y para mantenerme firme y seguir como la mala del cuento les diré que... No les diré nada, hasta que el final llegue y lo comprueben por ustedes mismas. Como ya les he dicho, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic que es totalmente distinto a lo mío, tenía algo de vergüenza subirlo porque siento que no se me da muy bien el drama, pero bueno, ya saben, soy jodidamente impulsiva y lo hice de todos modos. Ahora me voy a actualizar Forks Ink, ahí probablemente querrán matarme, algunas no querrán hacerlo, y tal vez aparezca uno que otro Guest diciendome lo patética que soy nuevamente. ¡Bienvenidos sean! hahaha.

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

**Lamb~**


	4. Capítulo 3: Día veintidós

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por el beteo de esta locura._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Me acosté en cama, llorando toda la noche.  
Solo, sin ti a mi lado..."_

_._

_._

_._

_—Te amo._

_Llevaba dos semanas sin consumir._

_La vida me sonreía, había encontrado algo malditamente perfecto y era solo para mí. Algunos le llaman amor, yo le llamo Isabella. Bella. Mis labios buscaron los de ella con rapidez. Amaba besarla, era literalmente adicto a sus besos, a los pequeños gemidos de placer que soltaba cada vez que su lengua se enredaba con la mía, como sus dedos se enroscaban entre mis cabellos… Isabella Swan se había convertido en mi salvación._

_—Te amo infinito… —Negué con la cabeza y tiré de su labio inferior con mis dientes—. No, hermosa, infinito tampoco es suficiente… Simplemente te amo._

_—Tenemos que celebrar tus dos semanas de algún modo, ¿no crees?_

_Reí y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello._

_Bella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, lucía un hermoso vestido de verano con tirantes. Ella decía que le gustaba ese vestido porque tenía flores. La estación preferida de Bella es la primavera. Su esencia floral podía dar fe de ello. Movió su pelvis, restregando su centro sobre mi duro eje. Llevábamos dos meses de relación, hace una semana habíamos tenido relaciones por primera vez. Yo no había querido. Quería esperar, la deseaba tanto, con cada maldita fibra de mi cuerpo. ¡Era hermosa!, ¡más que hermosa, malditamente hermosa! Y yo me estaba comportando como un marica. Insistí en no hacerlo. Insistí en esperar. Yo…_

_Me sentía jodidamente sucio, indigno._

_Ella merecía mejor, no un puto drogadicto de mierda._

_—Bella…_

_—Ya pasamos por esto, amor, ¿realmente quieres que te dé la charla de nuevo? —Tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me hizo mirarla fijamente—. Te amo, y porque te amo te ayudaré en todo. Saldremos de esto juntos, no estás sucio… solo estabas roto. —Sonrió con tristeza y acarició mi mejilla. Inconscientemente mi rostro se inclinó hacia su palma, buscando su calor—. Aún estás roto, y yo trataré de repararte poco a poco…_

_—No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo._

_—Demuéstramelo. Hazme el amor, lento y suave, cariño. Hazme el amor y demuéstramelo._

_Sus dientes se apoderaron de mi labio inferior y perdí la cordura._

_Esa noche le hice el amor tal y como ella me pidió. Lento y suave, por horas estuvimos acariciándonos mutuamente, convirtiéndonos en solo uno. Adoré su cuerpo tal y como merecía, besé cada lunar que lo adornaba como si fuera el primero. Bella era mi universo, su cremosa piel era el cielo y los lunares las estrellas que alumbraban mi vida y guiaban mi camino a través de la oscuridad._

_—Tú eres mi vida._

_Besé su frente, escuchando su acompasada respiración._

_Demonios, ella era mucho más que eso._

_Mi existencia._

_Mi salvación._

_Mi nueva y permanente adicción. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día número veintidós en el centro de rehabilitación.

Estaba encerrado en mi recámara, los ojos fijos sobre el blanco techo.

_Bella había venido._

Hace apenas dos días.

Ella realmente había estado aquí, había venido. Por mí. ¿Era posible que su cabello creciera en solo veinte días? Lo había visto más largo, más brillante, más hermoso, incluso y cuando lo llevaba sujeto en una larga y desordenada trenza. Sus ojos estaban opacos, jodidamente muertos. No brillaban como solían hacerlo. Quise golpearme porque sabía que era el culpable. Pero lo sentí cuando me sonrió. _Esa_ no era mi sonrisa. Mi sonrisa iluminaba todo a su paso. Mi sonrisa alejaba los problemas, nublaba mi maldito pensamiento. Mi sonrisa causaba el mismo efecto que la droga. Esta no causó nada más que dolor. Una línea tensa que prometía curvarse en cualquier momento si lo intentaba más.

_Bella había venido._

Pero no mi Bella.

Esa que estaba frente a mí era una extraña.

Te extrañé.

_"Necesitamos hablar, Edward."_

No puedo vivir sin ti.

_"No puedo seguir con esto, amor,"_

Te amo.

_"Esto es un adiós, espero que lo comprendas… Te amé."_

Una lágrima cayó desde mi ojo, perdiéndose en mi cabello.

_Adiós._

Ella había venido a despedirse de mí. Seguí su figura cuando dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba memorizando, estático, sin poder entender el _porqué_ de la cuestión. Como si necesitara uno, estaba encerrado en un centro de rehabilitación. _¡Para tu mierda, Masen, eres un drogadicto! _Mis ojos se pasearon frenéticos por su figura, trazando sus suaves curvas, grabando en mi retina todos esos lugares que conocía a la perfección.

Otra lágrima

Ella había venido a despedirse de mí en persona.

_Lágrimas._

Hace un día que ella había venido con su adiós.

Hace un día que permanecía acostado sobre el colchón llorando como un puto crío porque la había perdido.

Veintidós días y yo había perdido a Bella.

No tenía drogas en el lugar, no tenía nada que me ayudara simplemente a olvidar, pero…

¿Cómo era? Ah, sí… El dolor físico es más rentable que el emocional…

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

¡Tercer capítulo arriba! sé que tienen muchas dudas... las cuales no responderé porque soy mala, mwahahahaha, pero paciencia, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Vengo de pasadita por aquí a subirles esto, ¡gracias enormes Sarai por el beteo! me estoy robando internet del celu porque en el trabajo no hay y es horrible, no se los recomiendo, en cualquier momento se cae la red...por mil quinienta vez, hahaha.

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

**Lamb~**


	5. Capítulo 4: Día veintiséis

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por el beteo de esta locura._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Pero, si tú me amaste,__ ¿por qué me dejaste?  
Toma mi cuerpo, toma mi cuerpo..."_

_._

_._

_._

_—¡Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a hacerlo!_

—¡También te prometí que dejaría de cortarme pero no puedo! ¡Maldita sea, es lo que soy! ¡Soy un puto adicto!

_Primer jarrón roto, mi culpa._

_El vidrio quedó esparcido por el suelo, cada trozo de diferente tamaño en su lugar. _

_Observé las piezas, pensando en que todo era como un rompecabezas. Tal vez si juntábamos cada trozo el jarrón se volvería a armar… Pero nunca sería el mismo, nunca sería igual. Así me sentía. Así era como me identificaba completamente. Aunque ella intentara juntar las piezas una y otra vez, yo seguiría jodidamente roto._

_—Estás equivocado —susurró, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas—, estás completamente equivocado, porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor._

_—Espero disfrutes de la puta decepción, porque no lo soy. No soy nada de esa mierda, ¡entiéndelo de una puta vez! —Me acerqué a ella dando grandes zancadas, tomando sus brazos con demasiada fuerza y moviendo su menudo cuerpo. Quería que entendiera, ¡tenía que entender!—. ¡No soy nada! —La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Quise quitarla. Quise golpearme por estúpido. Quise tantas cosas._

_—Lo eres todo para mí._

_—¡No!_

_Gruñí como un poseso._

_Tiré de mis cabellos._

_El temblor en mis manos comenzó otra vez. Me alejé de su cuerpo y le di la espalda. Tenía que calmarme, demonios, debía hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño, a todos menos a ella. No me lo perdonaría. No me lo perdonaría nunca. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando apoyó su frente sobre mi espalda. Cada toque suyo era una oleada de calor abrumante, calor del bueno, de esa calidez que te hace sentir en paz._

_No ésta vez._

_—Mírame, amor. —Me negué a hacerlo, aun escuchando la súplica en su voz—. Por favor, voltéate y mírame._

_Lo hice porque necesitaba hacerlo._

_Necesitaba hacerlo tanto como la necesitaba a ella._

_—No puedo ser todo para ti, Bella. Tú puedes serlo, tú lo eres. Eres mi todo, pero yo no… no, yo no._

_Mis manos dejaron de temblar cuando las tomó entre las suyas._

_Ella sonrió, me dio el hermoso placer de ver mi sonrisa._

_—Te amo, Edward Masen. Te amo aun y cuando estás roto, ¿sabes por qué? Porque amo cada pedazo de ti, bebé. Amo cada una de tus heridas, amo cada uno de tus cardenales. Amo tu adicción. Amo cuando estás sobrio. Amo cuando dejas de consumir. Amo cuando pierdes los estribos. Amo tus imperfecciones y tu perfección…_

_—No hay perfección, Bella, qué mierda estás…_

_—Shh. —Su dedo índice me silenció, el agarre de sus manos fue a mi rostro. Me forzó a poner mis ojos sobre sus chocolates. Sus dedos pulgares acariciaron mis pómulos con delicadeza—. Tú eres mi perfección._

_Ella estaba tan equivocada sobre eso._

_Yo no era la perfección de nadie, ¿cómo mierda podía serlo?_

_¡Ni siquiera mis padres me habían querido! Ni ellos, ni las familias adoptivas que pasaban por el orfanato, ni las cuidadoras, ni ninguna puta alma en éste asqueroso mundo. Yo me quería… me quería malditamente muerto, y aun así, nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo._

_Aparte de drogadicto y un maldito depresivo del carajo, era un puto cobarde._

_—Estás loca._

_Ella rio quedamente y asintió._

_—Totalmente loca por ti._

_—Te haré daño._

_Sus ojos brillaron con un extraño sentimiento._

_—Hazlo, estoy abierta a ello._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día número…

¿Qué número era?

¿Dónde estaba?

_¿Es que acaso existía el cielo?_

Todo era malditamente blanco.

—¿Q-Qué día es?

Mi voz estaba rasposa, la habitación de color blanco se asemejaba a la mía en el centro, solo en eso, en el cegador blanco. Miré perezosamente mis brazos. Estaban vendados, gran parte del antebrazo lo estaba. Las malditas máquinas y sus sonidos me tenían al borde del abismo. Sabía dónde estaba, no era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última. Solo… Me mentía a mí mismo pensando en un lugar al que nunca pertenecería.

Me emputecía estar aquí.

Me emputecía el maldito hospital.

Mostraba otro jodido fracaso.

_Nuevamente perdiste los cojones para hacerlo correctamente, idiota._

—Martes, hoy es martes.

Asentí a sus palabras y no hablé más.

_Día veintiséis._

La insistente mirada del doctor Cullen sobre mí me ponía de mal humor. Mi vista estaba fija en la puerta, aunque no estaba observándola realmente. No quería escuchar su sermón. Ya lo había oído un sinfín de veces, personas diciéndome cómo la vida era una bendición, que Dios me había dado una nueva oportunidad. Sí, bueno, que se jodan bien jodidos, yo no quería esa puta oportunidad. _¡Ven aquí, Dios, y tómala porque no la quiero! _Iba a comenzar el conocido interrogatorio en cualquier momento, podía imaginar sus repetitivas preguntas:

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?" _

Porque sí.

_"¿Qué pretendías con ello?" _

Morir.

_"¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?"_

Joder, volvería a hacerlo en éste mismo instante.

—Edward… —Empuñé mis manos a la espera de sus preguntas—. _¿Quién es Bella?_

—¿Perdón?

Pestañeé, confundido porque, teniendo en cuenta todo, decidiera preguntar por ella.

Justamente por ella.

—¿Quién es Bella?

—Uh, Bella… es mi novia. —Dolor, justo ahí en mi corazón. Frunzo los labios y continúo—. E-Era mi novia, yo… ¿Por qué carajos me está preguntando eso? —Carraspeé cuando mi garganta dolió ante la brusquedad de mis palabras. La máquina que monitoreaba mi corazón comenzó a pitar cuando éste incrementó su ritmo.

—Quiero entender por qué decidiste acabar con tu vida.

—Porque quise hacerlo y punto. No hay culpables, no hay razones, _quise_ hacerlo.

—Y sé que me estás mintiendo.

Reí sin humor alguno.

¿Mentirle?, ¿para qué me iba a tomar la puta molestia?

—Es la verdad. Quise hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que siga aquí? Ninguno, no la tengo a ella, no tengo nada. Pero no es su culpa… Siempre supe que éste maldito día llegaría… —Suspiré y desvié la mirada—. Estaba esperándolo, mi mente planeaba muchos escenarios para cuando el momento llegara…

—¿Y uno de esos escenarios era abrir tus muñecas con un pedazo de vidrio?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No había un cuchillo…

—¿Sabes cuánta tolerancia al dolor se necesita para siquiera terminar lo que habías comenzado? Fueron tus dos muñecas, Edward, _las dos_. ¿Qué es lo que te duele de tal manera que ni siquiera le tomes el peso a lo que hiciste?

Estaba cegado.

Ni siquiera había sentido los cortes. La habitación que se me había asignado tenía una pequeña ventana que daba el patio. Esa fue mi salida. Rompí la ventana con el puño, tenía algunos cortes en las manos también. En un momento estaba rompiendo la maldita ventana y en el otro estaba abriendo mis muñecas como si no hubiera mañana.

Es que realmente _no había_ mañana.

—No es la primera vez, Doc.

—Será la última.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo lo digo, hijo. —Él frunció el ceño—. No dejaré que te destruyas, ¡íbamos tan bien!

Lo había decepcionado, podía verlo en sus profundos ojos azules. La decepción que sentía, el desasosiego. No era el primero en darme esa mirada. Cada vez que recaía, la veía en los ojos de Bella. Y no iba a verla más. Porque la había perdido, por ser un idiota, por no superar mis errores, porque ni siquiera el amor que siento hacia ella me había podido curar.

—No tengo solución, Doc. ¿Para qué luchar una batalla perdida? Estoy jodidamente cansado.

—Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por ella.

—Ya no la tengo a ella, ¿qué más da?

Carlisle suspiró y le dio una palmadita a mi muslo.

—¿Tan fácil te das por vencido? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿La amas? Yo tengo una esposa, ¿sabes? Su nombre es Esme, es… es la luz de mis ojos. Haría todo lo que fuera por ella…

—Yo ya lo hice, ¡maldita sea!, ¡ya lo hice!

—… Haría incluso lo imposible.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en sus palabras.

—No puedo hacerlo. Ella no me ama.

—Hijo, no puedes decir eso solo porque…

—¡Ella me lo dijo el día que vino!

El doctor Cullen me miró con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

No, tal vez era lástima.

Debía ser lástima, incluso yo sentía lástima de mí mismo.

Le di la espalda en la camilla, poniéndome sobre mí costado en el duro colchón. Observé mis vendadas muñecas, pensando en que, tal vez, la próxima vez debería hacerlos más profundos. _Suspiro_. Sí, la próxima vez los haría mucho más profundos. Cuando cierro los ojos lo último que escucho es _su_ voz, su hermosa voz que me persigue incluso en sueños:

_"Ya no puedo amarte. Me hace mal… yo… no puedo amarte, Edward, lo siento tanto"._

Veintiséis días y Bella ya no me amaba.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Cuarto capítulo arriba y contando, bien, después de este capítulo Edward comenzará a replantearse las cosas... Un poco. Él de por sí es una persona autodestructiva, así que le costará salir de esto, claramente, piensa que no lo merece, ese es, en general, el porqué lo sigue haciendo, porque el _piensa_ que lo necesita, porque el _piensa_ que la droga es lo que él es. Pero ya veremos como sigue esto, sé que les dije que no tendría actus pronto pero ya ven como miento XDDDD Sarai me lo envió hoy y no había porqué no subirlo, también le envié el capítulo de "Se busca: Bella Swan" así que me quedan los otros dos fics para terminar capítulo nada más, aligeré la carga de escribir capítulos hehehe. En Forks Ink llevo avanzado, como sane mi problema siempre viene con 321, pero también llevo algo, no es mucho, pero es algo, así que para esta otra semana los termino si o si, o tal vez este domingo que tengo libre lo haga.

Btw, yo les advertí que probablemente iban a sufrir con esto, no es mi culpa, es de ustedes que leyeron advertidas (?) hahaha.

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	6. Capítulo 5: Un mes y medio

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__, a.k.a. la beta malvada, por el beteo de esta locura._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito,  
es encontrar a alguien…"_

_._

_._

_._

_—Cuéntame sobre tu familia._

_—Tú eres mi familia._

_Ella sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron con dulzura y acarició mi rostro con el mismo sentimiento._

_—Háblame de tu vida, Edward._

_—No hay nada bueno para contar, no antes de ti._

_—Te amo. —Besó mis labios castamente—. Te amo y quiero conocerte._

_—Ya me conoces, Bella, esto es lo que soy y lo que siempre he sido. Tómame, soy todo tuyo._

_Alzó su mano nuevamente para recorrer mis facciones con las yemas de sus dedos. Me aturdía cuando me observaba de esa forma, como si quisiera meterse dentro de mí, como si quisiera ver dentro de mi oscura alma. Ella no conocía el mundo como yo lo hacía, no había necesidad de ensuciarla haciéndole ver que vive una mentira, haciéndole creer que puedo ser salvado cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera espero que alguien haga el intento._

_No necesitaba saber el infierno por el que he pasado._

_No más._

_El futuro era incierto, el pasado estaba atrás…_

_Todo lo que importaba era el ahora, aquí, junto a ella._

_—Quiero entenderte, quiero saber qué es lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí. Quiero ser una parte de ti, Edward. Tú conoces todo sobre mí, ¿qué es lo que yo sé? Que la mayoría de tu infancia estuviste en un orfanato, yendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de encontrar dónde pertenecer. Quiero saber el resto…_

_—Solo sé que el hijo de puta que me engendró fue quien me dejó en la capilla de St. Lawrence, de mi madre no sé mucho, solo que su nombre era Elizabeth… Ella era una cría, por lo que decían las monjas, y él era mayor… Estaba casado, tenía una familia armada… —Me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que mi madre era su puta, y cuando la muy idiota se dejó embarazar, la botó como me botó a mí._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_—¿Cómo puede haber personas que sean capaces de eso? Con su propio hijo… Con su maravilloso hijo. —Cerró sus hermosos ojos y apoyó su frente contra la mía—. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle tal daño a uno de mis hijos, nunca._

_—No todos tienen tu corazón, hermosa, por favor no llores, yo dejé de preocuparme por ello hace bastante tiempo._

_—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces, Edward? ¿Por qué consumes si dices que no te importa?_

_Suspiré, porque ella nunca lo entendería._

_—Porque me hace sentir vivo._

_—¿Y qué hay de mí?_

_Fruncí el ceño y pestañeé, perdido por su pregunta._

_—¿Qué hay contigo, hermosa?_

_—¿Qué es lo que yo te hago sentir?_

_Sus ojos estaban expectantes, y yo guardé silencio._

_¿Cómo explicarle que ella era ese pedazo de cielo del que nunca sería merecedor? Cada vez que estaba junto a mí era como si me hubiera metido una, dos, tres dosis de heroína en el cuerpo. Euforia sentía. Pero más que nada, me sentía volar, era irreal, era indescriptible. Me sentía drogado con su presencia, con su esencia, su hermoso cabello largo del color del chocolate, esos malditos ojos hipnotizantes. Me sentía jodidamente colocado._

_—Contigo muero y vuelvo a nacer. Soy alguien nuevo, soy alguien mejor, por ti._

_Mi sonrisa apareció en sus apetitosos labios._

_—Nunca pensé que lo encontraría…_

_—¿Qué es lo que encontraste? —pregunté en un murmullo cuando sus labios se acercaron a los míos una vez más. Ella sonrió, justo sobre mi boca, sentí cómo sus labios se alzaron en la que supongo es una de las más hermosas sonrisas._

_—Encontré a alguien como tú._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un mes y medio.

Llevaba un mes y medio encerrado en el mismo lugar.

Veinte días sin verla a _ella_.

Veinte días sin saber nada de _ella._

—Jasper me ha dejado.

Mis ojos se prendan en los azules de la chica frente a mí. El contorno de ellos estaba rojo. Alice había estado llorando, mucho. _Jasper la había dejado_. Quise decirle que era lo mejor estar lejos de ese hijo de puta que tenía por novio. Quise decirle que lo superaría. Quise decirle que llegaría alguien mejor para ella… ¿Cómo decirle palabras de aliento en una situación de mierda? Ni siquiera yo las creía.

_Estás mejor sin ella, Edward._

Mentira.

_La superarás, Edward._

¡Mentira!

_Conocerás a alguien mejor, Edward._

¡Una puta y vil mentira!

—Ya era hora. —Vi el dolor en sus orbes profundos como el mar. Frunció los labios y asintió quedamente, tomando asiento frente a mí si invitación alguna. Carraspeé y seguí comiendo de mi almuerzo, pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro.

—¿Están mejor?

Apunté las dos cicatrices que adornaban mis brazos.

—Cicatrizaron hace bastante. —Flexioné mis brazos, observando las rojizas marcas que habían quedado sobre mi piel. Se agregaban dos recordatorios más, dos marcas en mi cuerpo que me mostraban una vez más lo estúpido que había sido.

—¿Todas ellas?

No alcé la mirada.

Su pregunta me incomodaba.

No todas habían cicatrizado, al menos las heridas internas nunca lo harían.

—Alice… —Dejé caer el tenedor abruptamente y desordené mi cabello, sin mirarla reproduje la maldita pregunta que estaba atorada en mi garganta. Y también porque quería desviar la atención de mí—. Alice, ¿por qué demonios iba él a…?

—María.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

Un nombre.

Un insulso nombre que pesaba en su corazón.

_El muy bastardo la había dejado por otra._

—Lo siento. —Y realmente lo hacía—. Sé lo que se siente.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, ya era hora… Antes me preguntaba cómo saldría de toda la mierda en la que estoy metida, a veces aún siento las ansias por volver a probar el _crack_… Por él, porque así lo había conocido, porque esa maldita droga me llevó a él una y otra vez… —Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y prosiguió lentamente, nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos—. Pero ahora él no está, Edward, ¿qué me amarra a seguir en ello? Si lo pienso bien, el _crack_ no era verdaderamente la droga a la que era adicta…

Medité sus palabras sintiéndolas como mías.

—¿Qué lo era entonces?

—Él, Edward, era adicta a él.

Si bien nuestras circunstancias no eran las mismas, ella tenía razón. Así había conocido a Bella, cuando la heroína corría libremente por mis venas. Había intentado dejarla, _siempre por ella_, y había vuelto a caer como un imbécil una vez tras otra, _siempre por ella_. ¿Qué me impedía el dejarla completamente? Bella ya no estaba junto a mí, Bella no estaba en ningún lado.

Ella simplemente no estaba.

_Ella era realmente mi droga._

¿Cuándo había cambiado mi adicción sin siquiera saberlo?

La misma sensación que recorría mis extremidades, el cosquilleo enfermo que atacaba mis dedos, la ansiedad por tenerla, por sentirla en mí. Eso sentía por Bella, lo mismo que había sentido a lo largo de mi vida con la heroína. Bella era mi heroína ahora… Y yo seguía siendo dependiente de ella, ¿qué me impedía dejar algo que ni siquiera necesitaba?

_Nada._

Porque Bella era mi heroína.

—Nunca encontraré a alguien como ella.

Alice me dio una sonrisa conciliadora y tomó mi mano dubitativamente por sobre la mesa.

—No tiene por qué ser como ella, Edward.

—Es todo lo que quiero y necesito… —Sus ojos mostraron un entendimiento abrumador. Le dio un suave apretón a mi mano entre las suyas. Alice tenía las manos pequeñas y huesudas, frías. No como las de ella, que dejaba calor en todo lo que tocaba—. Soy un adicto, Alice. Soy un puto adicto y no puedo dejarla.

Alice ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿La heroína? Pensé…

—Bella, Alice, estoy hablando de Bella.

Un mes y medio, y Bella se había convertido en mi _marca de heroína._

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Siennnnnnnnnnnto la demora, todo es mi culpa, yo tenía el capítulo listo pero había olvidado mandarselo a Sarai hahahaha. Ya cada vez le va quedando menos a la historia, así que pronto todas sus dudas serán disipadas hehehe. Uh, no tengo mas que decir, espero y les haya quedado claro este capítulo, si no, pues me lo dicen y yo no tengo problema en alejar sus dudas :3

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	7. Capítulo 6: Tres meses

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_¡Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__ (a.k.a. la beta malvada), de Élite Fanfiction, por el beteo de esta locura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Encontraré a alguien… como tú, oh."_

_._

_._

_._

_—¡Mira Edward, una estrella fugaz!_

_Bella apuntaba hacia el cielo, el regocijo en su rostro era palpable. Se veía malditamente hermosa. Me obligué a desviar la mirada de su rostro para posarla en la estrellada noche que nos acompañaba. Estábamos en la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos, estirados como dos amantes simplemente compartiendo su tiempo. Viendo las estrellas. Ella amaba las estrellas y se quejaba constantemente de la luminosidad de la ciudad que no nos permitía deleitar nuestros ojos con ellas._

_—Pide un deseo, hermosa._

_Abrió sus ojos y ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con los míos._

_Mi sonrisa apareció en sus rellenos labios._

_—No necesito hacerlo._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_—¿Por qué? Todos tenemos derecho a tener anhelos, sobre todo tú, hermosa. Anda, pide un deseo a esa estrella fugaz. Te lo mereces. —Sonreí y acaricié su suave mejilla—. Me soportas a mí día a día, te mereces el mismísimo cielo._

_—Ya tengo lo único que deseaba, Edward._

_Rodó sobre su costado y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí. Su cabello caía en ondas en torno a su cara, un brillo especial adornaba sus pozos de chocolate. Posé mis manos sobre su ceñida cintura mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante, cuando habló sus labios hicieron un mínimo contacto con los míos. Su voz fue baja y ronca, uso ese tono de voz que causaba estragos en mi hombría, mandando así una descarga de corriente directo a mi ingle._

_—¿Y qué es eso? —murmuré, tragando saliva._

_Bella rio, su risa era como un suave soplo de viento._

_—Tú eres todo lo que he deseado, no puedo pedir más cuando la vida te ha puesto en mi camino._

_Y allí, con el cielo estrellado de fondo, fui yo el que pidió el deseo._

_Poder ser mejor, poder ser yo mismo._

_Se lo pedí a Bella._

_A mi estrella fugaz._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás listo?

Asentí.

Alice le dio un suave apretón a mi mano. Ella estaba ganando peso, ambos nos habíamos ayudado mutuamente. Lo quisiera o no, se había convertido en algo como un amigo. Nunca había tenido amigos. No los necesité, y ciertamente no los necesitaba ahora. Pero algo había en esa menuda muchacha de ojos tristes que… me sentía meramente identificado. Distintas historias teníamos, pero algo nos unía.

En el fondo éramos exactamente iguales.

Unas simples personas con un montón de miedos e inseguridades, como todo el mundo.

—¿Lo estás tú?

—Pronto. —Sus ojos se fijaron en la punta de sus blancas zapatillas de lona—. Lo estaré pronto, te lo prometo.

—No creo en las promesas, Alice. Creo en los hechos.

—Entonces, cuando lo esté, vuelve a preguntármelo.

Dejé un beso sobre su frente y sonreí.

—Lo haré.

Bien.

Aquí estaba.

Era ahora o nunca.

Alice abrió la puerta de la habitación frente a mí y me empujó dentro. Odiaba que la gente me mirara fijamente, sobre todo cuando era un grupo de personas en especial. Carraspeé y caminé hacia el único asiento vacío que había en el círculo de sillas que el doctor Cullen había creado.

_Es tu momento, Edward, hazlo._

—Hey… Mi nombre es Edward Masen y… —Una gota de sudor bajó desde mi cuero cabelludo, perdiéndose en el cuello de la blanca playera que utilizaba. La luz de la habitación se hacía cada vez más brillante. Lo estaba perdiendo. _Vamos, Edward, demonios, ¡tú puedes hacerlo!_—. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y solía ser adicto a la heroína.

Un peso imaginario abandonó mis hombros inmediatamente.

No solo mis hombros, mi alma incluso se sentía más tranquila.

_Suspiré, finalmente._

El doctor Carlisle Cullen sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Los otros adictos que componían la sala se miraban entre sí, incrédulos, confundidos. Y luego me miraban a mí, atentamente, tratando de estudiarme a fondo. Podía imaginar cada uno de sus pensamientos sin que ellos los dijeran en voz alta. Tal vez la controversia la había creado cuando solté el "solía ser adicto" y no un "soy adicto" tal y como se esperaba en el grupo de apoyo. Tal y como todos hacían.

Veía las preguntas en sus ojos.

_"¿Solía ser adicto?"_

_"¿Cómo le hizo?"_

_"¿Y éste qué se cree?"_

Preguntas que no podía responder.

Simplemente había pasado.

Era como si hubiera despertado un día y lo sentí. Así de fácil. Simplemente supe que todo había cambiado, que nada sería lo mismo. Que yo era otro. Sentándome sobre la dura cama de la habitación, simplemente supe que era una nueva persona. Que los problemas siempre estarían ahí, atosigándome, persiguiéndome, pero solo yo era el único que podía darles tregua.

Que podía ponerle un alto a todo.

—Bienvenido, Edward. —Correspondí la conciliadora sonrisa del doctor porque me dio ganas hacerlo.

Yo era otro, había estado perdido por tanto tiempo y finalmente me había encontrado.

_Ya habían pasado tres meses en el centro y aún no sabía nada de ella._

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

¡Finalmente capítulo arriba! ya le va quedando menos a la historia. Edward finalmente se va rehabilitando poco a poco, aunque las consecuencias siempre estarán ahí, las recaídas también pueden ser tan abruptas al igual que el simple hecho de un día darse cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo era nocivo para él... hablando de la heroína y de Bella. Aunque... bueno, su adicción por Bella supongo que siempre será mas fuerte. Ahí veremos como supera eso, si es que lo hace, aunque mi chico aquí es un luchador ;) **Forks Ink** aun no está listo, así que les toca esperar un poquito más. También me pondré al día con **Se Busca: Bella Swan**, ese me está costando un poquito más, el oficial se me está rebelando (?) hahaha. Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño capítulo.

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	8. Capítulo 7: Cuatro meses

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_¡Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__ (a.k.a. la beta malvada), de Élite Fanfiction, por el beteo de esta locura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Porque sacaste lo mejor de mí,__ una parte de mí que nunca vi"_

_._

_._

_._

_—No, Bella, yo…_

_Ella me sonrió y me ignoró completamente._

_Quise salir corriendo cuando colocó el pequeño bulto sobre mis brazos. Estaba tenso, mis brazos parecían de piedra, un movimiento en falso y se quebraría. Ella me observaba con diversión. Mis ojos no podían alejarse de la pequeña persona que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos. El bebé se removió y casi me dio un ataque cardiaco._

_—Tranquilo, amor, solo está durmiendo._

_—Yo... no soy bueno con los bebés, Bella, nunca he lidiado con ellos —carraspeé. Bella dejó un beso sobre mi mejilla cuando las muy traidoras se tornaron de un suave rosa. Idiota, mil veces idiota—. ¿Qué pasa si se me cae? —Mi voz salió en apenas un susurro._

_Era tan frágil._

_La pequeña personita que sostenía con delicadeza entre mis brazos se sentía tan frágil._

_Mis ojos estudiaron meticulosamente sus redondeadas facciones. Aún y cuando estaba durmiendo, fruncía sus labios en divertidas muecas, sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas, todo en ella era de tamaño compacto. Mierda. Yo realmente no quería botarla. La bebé se removió inquieta, suaves gorgoteos salían desde su boca, hasta que lo más maravilloso sucedió._

_Ella abrió sus ojos._

_Por un momento no pude apartar la vista de su inocencia._

_Me pregunté quién la protegería de las barbaridades del mundo, de toda la maldad que nos rodeaba día a día. ¿Cómo una pequeña muñeca tan frágil iba a sobrevivir en la mierda de sociedad que vivimos? La que te destruye y moldea a su antojo, una sociedad que te orilla a la perdición, a la mala vida, al olvido. Alguien tan puro como ella no debía ser testigo de todo esto, de todo lo que está presente al apenas y doblar la esquina. Muerte, horror, depravación._

_¿Por qué siquiera traerla al mundo?_

_—¿Edward?_

_—Tómala. —Mi voz salió tensa, dura. Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron._

_Con pesar tomó a la bebita entre sus brazos y me observó con preocupación._

_—¿Estás bien, amor?_

_—No quiero volver a verla._

_Tragó saliva y posó su dulce mirada sobre la niña._

_No me atreví a verla, no una vez más._

_Estaba seguro de que esa pequeña podría robarse mi alma, tal y como la mujer que la cargaba._

_—Es-Está sola, Edward. Ella nos necesita… Yo…_

_—No —negué con mi cabeza y solté una amarga risotada. Me puse de pie abruptamente—, ella definitivamente no me necesita en su vida. —Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de la silla. Tenía que escapar. Huir. Lo mejor que sabía hacer—. No quiero verla cuando regrese, Bella, es mi última jodida palabra._

_¿Cómo podría yo protegerla de todo lo perverso del mundo?_

_No podía._

_Nunca podría hacerlo porque yo era una parte activa en ese grupo de mierda._

_Ella definitivamente no necesitaba maldad en su preciosa vida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuarto mes.

Los temblores se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes.

La ansiedad no atacaba mi cuerpo como antes, ahora tenía el poder de controlarme.

Tenía el control de mi cuerpo y mente al ochenta por ciento. Había momentos donde todo me superaba. Carlisle dijo que siempre vendrían esos días, en los que todo volvía a mí. Mi vida, mi pasado, lo que hice, lo que hacía. _Bella_. Todo siempre volvía a _ella_. Y ahí lo perdía. Tenía recaídas. La última fue con menos intensidad. La anterior a esa estuve completamente sedado por todo un día.

Carlisle _insistía_ en que eso era normal, en que debía estar orgulloso de mis avances.

Yo no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ir progresando como antes lo había estado.

¿Qué carajos había pasado?

—¿Qué es eso, Edward?

—Una cadena.

Empuñé mi mano, sosteniendo la cadena de plata entre ella.

Alice bufó y tomó lugar frente a mí.

—Sé que es una cadena, no estoy ciega. —Sonrió, sus mejillas estaban más llenas ahora. Tenían color, un suave rosa que las cubría permanentemente. Ella también iba mejorando—. Estuviste mirándola por media hora, fijamente, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que Emmett se sentó junto a ti y desistió cuando no le prestaste atención.

—No quería hablar con nadie.

—Estás hablando conmigo. —Ella volvió a sonreír y yo desvié la mirada, soltando un bajo gruñido que la hizo reír.

Guardé la cadena en el bolsillo de mi pantalón blanco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tan bien como puedo estar —murmuré, fijando mi vista sobre sus ojos. Incluso sus ojos estaban más lúcidos, el velo que anteriormente los cubría se había disipado hace un tiempo atrás—, quiero irme de este lugar, Alice, pero no sé si podré con ello.

—¿Por qué tienes tan poca confianza en ti mismo?

—Pensé que lo había superado, que finalmente estaba logrando algo… He recaído dos veces. —Desordené mi cabello, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos. Impotencia. Ganas de llorar. _¡Maldición, Edward!_—. Dos veces, Alice.

—Las primeras semanas en el centro estuviste sedado por días, Edward. Golpeaste a Jacob. Intentaste acabar con tu vida… —Alice sonrió tenuemente y sus ojos brillaron con dulzura—. Sí, has recaído dos veces, ¿no te dice eso algo?

—¿Qué puede decirme?

Fruncí el ceño sin entender sus palabras.

¿Qué me decía eso?

_¡Que era un cabrón perdedor bueno para nada!_

—Estás avanzando, no puedes esperar que todo ocurra de una vez, es un proceso. Joder, Edward, paciencia, un paso tras otro. —Ella tomó mi mano entre la suya y le dio un suave apretón—. Podrás lograrlo, yo confío en ti.

Retiré mi mano de la suya.

—No lo hagas.

Odiaba que la gente pusiera su confianza en mí.

Me sentía presionado.

_Ahogado._

No miré hacia atrás cuando caminé hacia mi habitación por el largo pasillo.

Escondí mi mano dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde descansaba la cadena de plata. Empuñé mi mano en torno a ella, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo la _esperanza_ y la fuerza volver a mi cuerpo. _«Un paso tras otro.»_ Carlisle también había dicho lo mismo. Yo era un hombre ansioso. La paciencia nunca había sido mi fuerte. Pero iba a tener que serlo. Alice tenía razón. Carlisle tenía razón. Solo había recaído dos veces después de que me había declarado un no-adicto.

Dos veces en un mes.

_¿Realmente estoy progresando?_

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con pestillo y me estiré a lo largo de la cama.

—_Hope_… —murmuré, leyendo el nombre que estaba inscrito en la cadenilla de plata.

Me había llegado hace una semana atrás.

El día que yo había tenido mi segunda recaída.

Venía en un sobre sin remitente, blanco, simple. Nadie quiso decirme quién lo dejó, cómo supieron que era para mí. Grité, porque estaba perdiéndolo nuevamente, exigí saber la verdad. Nadie habló, solo habían miradas de censura y compasión. _¡No quería su compasión! ¡No la necesitaba!_ Jacob actuó una vez más, como el protocolo lo estimaba. Me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y me redujo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando inyectó el sedante en mi cuerpo, mi vista se nubló.

Y ahí lo leí.

La cadenilla colgaba de mi flácida mano, pero logré leer la inscripción que tenía el pendiente que colgaba de ella.

"_Hope_".

_Esperanza._

Y me aferré fervientemente a ella mientras mis ojos se cerraban y la oscuridad me invadía.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Nuevo capítulo arriba, ¡espero haya sido de su agrado! Para las que se preguntan sobre Bella, les daré un spoiler... Aparecerá en el último capítulo, que será el número 10. Por ende, ya queda bien poquito para que el fic termine, tres capítulos más y un epílogo. Bueno, bueno, este capítulo es importante tanto para la historia como para Edward, él va avanzando de a poco, como dijo Alice, paso tras paso, no puede ser todo de golpe. Uh, también quiero agradecer a las chicas que votaron por **Forks Ink** como "mejor fic del año" en un concurso que hicieron en el grupo de facebook "Recomienda o publica tus fic's", ¡muuuchas gracias por el apoyo a mis historias! enserio, me hace muy feliz que les guste lo que escribo, son unos amores todas ustedes :3

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	9. Capítulo 8: Cinco meses y tres semanas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_¡Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__ (a.k.a. la beta malvada), de Élite Fanfiction, por el beteo de esta locura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Tomaste mi alma y la limpiaste"_

_._

_._

_._

_—¿E-Edward?_

_Cerré los ojos y recargué la cabeza contra el respaldo._

_No respondí._

_Flexioné los dedos de mi mano derecha, tensando los músculos, sintiendo el elástico que estaba amarrado a mi bíceps cortar todo paso de sangre a aquella extremidad. Escuché sus pasos, tímidos, reticentes. Los escuché a la lejanía. Ella llamó mi nombre una vez más. No abrí los ojos y simplemente lo hice. La aguja traspasó mi piel sin cuidado. Me hice daño, la piel se me desgarró por la brusquedad, lo necesitaba como el infierno. Oh, necesitaba tanto sentir dolor. Lo necesitaba tanto como la maldita droga que corría por mis venas en estos momentos._

_Tiré la jeringa lejos._

_Volví a flexionar los dedos, cosquilleaban._

_Todo mi brazo lo hacía._

_Quité el elástico y abrí los ojos._

_—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?_

_Ahí estaba ella._

_No, corrijo, ahí estaban ellas._

_—Te dije que no la quería cerca —apunté a la bebé que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Reí sin humor alguno. Maldita mierda de destino—, ¿me escuchaste? Y una mierda._

_—¿Y por eso haces esto? Dime, Edward, ¿crees que haciendo esto lograrás algo?_

_Chasqueé la lengua y sonreí con sardonia._

_Su hermoso rostro estaba desfigurado, el dolor latente en cada una de sus facciones. Dolor. Tristeza. Incertidumbre. Decepción. Una profunda decepción había nublado sus orbes chocolate. El calor corría por mis venas, la sustancia propagándose por todo mi cuerpo. La realidad cada vez se hacía más confusa. Eso era exactamente lo que buscaba, ¡eso era exactamente lo que quería lograr!_

_Escapar._

_Ella estaba presionando._

_Ella ya había presionado mucho, cruzado la línea y yo no podía._

_Traté de ser mejor para ella._

_Traté de dejar todo por ella._

_Traté de ser digno por ella._

_Ella_

_No ellas._

_—Vete a la mierda —murmuré, mirando fijamente sus ojos._

_—¿Por qué, Edward? —Una lágrima resbaló por su tersa mejilla y dolió, justo en mi corazón—. Yo te amo, ¡yo te amo!_

_"Yo también te amo"_

_Pero el cabrón dopado quería herirla. El cabrón bajo los efectos de la heroína quería hacer sangrar su alma. Tal vez así entendiera que yo no estaba listo. Que yo no era bueno. Que yo no era digno. Tal vez así y solo así finalmente se iba como todos lo hacían. Y lo solté. Dejé a la bestia apoderarse del raciocinio de mi cuerpo. La bestia quien dio la primera puñalada a su corazón._

_—Tal vez soy yo quien no lo hace._

_Primer golpe._

_—¿Q-Qué? —Se aferró al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía._

_—¿Has pensado en eso? Tal vez me cansé de ti._

_Segundo golpe._

_—Edward… Tú no estás… —La bebé se removió incómoda en sus brazos y luego comenzó a sollozar. Isabella comenzó a mecerla suavemente contra su cuerpo—. Shh, hermosa, tranquila, todo está bien, papá y mamá solo están teniendo una charla…_

_Reí, solté una amarga carcajada._

_Mi ángel lloró._

_—¿Papá y mamá? —Alcé las cejas con incredulidad._

_—Por favor no lo hagas…_

_Súplica había en sus ojos._

_Una súplica que ignoré por completo._

_—¿Papá y mamá? —volví a preguntar. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en mis labios. La bestia estaba lista para atacar—. Ella no es mía y nunca lo será. ¿Cuándo vas a entender eso? —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Papá y mamá? ¡Ella ni siquiera tiene un papá o una mamá! ¡No la querían! ¡La dejaron, Bella! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría quererla cuando nadie más lo hizo?_

_El último golpe, certero al corazón._

_Lo irónico es que sí la quería._

_Quería a la pequeña personita que se removía entre sus brazos mientras ella me miraba con sus dos ojos abiertos y una absurda incredulidad, vacíos, carentes de cualquier emoción. Su corazón no era el único que había recibido golpes. Mientras la bestia gozaba, mi interior sangraba._

_La quería justamente por eso, porque nadie más lo había hecho._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Eso fue lo que desencadenó tu recaída?

Tamborileé mis dedos sobre la rodilla impacientemente.

Carlisle se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que respondiera a su pregunta.

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿qué fue exactamente? —Ladeé la cabeza ligeramente sin entender su pregunta—. ¿Fue el hecho de tener a la bebé cerca, o fue por Bella?

—Bella… —Su nombre salió en un suspiro. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo decía? Meses, tal vez—. Ella tiene un gran corazón, ¿sabe? Ella… ella amaba esto de ayudar al prójimo, al desvalido. —Fruncí el ceño y desordené mi cabello—. Así nos conocimos —sonreí y negué con la cabeza—, ella estaba en uno de los callejones de la quinta avenida repartiendo comida una noche malditamente fría.

—¿Qué hacías tú ahí?

—Era donde me juntaba con Jasper.

—¿Jasper?

Me encogí de hombros.

—El _dealer_, ya sabe. —El doctor Cullen asintió y con un ademán de su cabeza me invitó a continuar—. Bella nunca esperó algo a cambio por ayudar. Cuando fuimos a vivir juntos, en el barrio donde alquilamos un departamento malditamente roñoso, había un orfanato cerca. —Refregué mi rostro con ambas manos y luego proseguí—. Ella iba a visitar a los niños cuando podía.

—¿La acompañabas?

—No, nunca lo hice —negué fervientemente—, ella era la esperanza que ellos necesitaban, yo no iba a manchar su bondad apareciendo junto a ella. Una mancha negra en su vida. Eso era yo. —Carlisle abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se lo permití. _No lo fuiste, Edward_. Estaba seguro de que esas serían sus palabras—. Ahí la conoció.

—A la bebé.

—A Hope.

—¿Hope? —El ceño de Carlisle se frunció.

—Yo… yo creo que ese es su nombre, mierda, no lo sé. —Desvié la mirada ofuscado, agarrando inconscientemente la cadenilla que colgaba desde mi cuello—. Ella quería que la adoptáramos… ¡Por favor!, ¡como si alguien le hubiera dado la tuición de un niño a una mierda drogadicta como yo!

—Así que ahí está. Por eso lo hiciste.

Los azules ojos del doctor Cullen se llenaron de comprensión.

Asentí levemente.

A veces tienes que dañar a quienes más amas para que así puedan seguir con su vida.

Para que la felicidad sea su meta.

Aún y cuando tú nunca serás parte de ella.

Ella podía tener a la niña por sí sola, por sus medios. Bella era fuerte y segura, bondadosa, cariñosa, todo lo que una madre podía ser. Ella podría obtener los papeles de adopción por su cuenta. Yo solo iba a ser un obstáculo a su petición. _A nuestro sueño_. Ella quería ser madre y yo iba a quitarle ello.

¿Qué verían los servicios sociales cuando nos investigaran?

_Un drogadicto._

—Yo estaba aterrado. —Agarré mi cabello entre mis manos y lo jalé suavemente. Aterrado. Esperanzado. Ambos sentimientos contradictorios eran los que me habían embargado—. Yo no podía… yo no… La pequeña la necesitaba a ella, pero no a mí. No yo.

—¿Por qué no?

Reí amargamente.

_¿Es enserio, doctor?_

—¡Míreme! —chillé, alzando los brazos, perdiendo el control—. ¡Mire lo que soy!

—Lo estoy viendo, Edward. —Él sonrió—. Estoy viendo lo que eres.

—¿Cómo puede hacerme esa pregunta entonces?

—Lo hago porque quiero que me digas qué es lo que ves tú. Dime, Edward, ¿ves al mismo hombre del pasado?

No.

No lo hacía.

Yo era otro ahora.

Yo estaba mejor ahora.

Yo _no _la necesitaba ahora.

—Veo al mismo hombre —murmuré, haciendo que él frunciera su ceño—, al mismo hombre que dañó a la persona que más amaba en el mundo por tener miedo. Veo al hombre que cambió su marca de heroína por una más poderosa, persistente, maravillosa.

—¿Cuál vendría siendo?

—El amor, ¿es que no se da cuenta? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esa mierda de sentimiento podía ser tan destructivo como la jodida droga yo lo habría buscado desde mucho antes. ¡Es gratis! Y el cabrón te golpea duro, tanto como para una sobredosis.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del doctor.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, muchacho?

Empuñé mis manos.

_¿De qué tienes miedo, Edward?_

—De que todo esto fuera en vano.

Que al salir nada valga la pena.

—¿Qué hay sobre fracasar?

—No —contesté con determinación—, no lo haré otra vez.

Carlisle sonrió abiertamente esta vez, cerró la libreta que descansaba entre sus piernas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y ahí es donde has cambiado, Edward. —Su sonrisa creció, aturdiéndome—. Antes estabas aterrado a fracasar, a no ser necesario, suficiente, ahora estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ello… Ahora solo temes haber llegado tarde, ¿me equivoco? —No respondí, aún y cuando era la verdad—. Ten fe en ella, es todo lo que diré. —Él se puso de pie y le dio una suave palmadita a mi espalda—. _Hope_, ¿huh? Es un hermoso nombre.

—Lo es.

—Aférrate a él, aférrate a esa pequeña esperanza que cuelga de tu cuello. Al menos por esta semana.

Tomé el pendiente que colgaba de la gargantilla fuertemente entre mis manos.

—¿Por esta semana?

—Creo que estás listo para enfrentar al mundo exterior nuevamente.

En una semana se cumplirían seis meses.

Seis meses en el centro de rehabilitación.

Seis meses desintoxicando mi cuerpo y alma.

_Seis meses sin ella._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Les subo el ocho de pasadita :3 gracias a Sarai por el beteo como siempre (L) sobre los otros fics: ¡No he terminado ningún capítulo aun! Pero aquí con MdH estamos acabados, hasta el epílogo está en manos de la linda beta que tengo así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para el final, que espero sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	10. Capítulo 9: Seis meses

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_¡Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__ (a.k.a. la beta malvada), de Élite Fanfiction, por el beteo de esta locura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**.

* * *

.

.

.

_"__Nuestro amor se hizo para las pantallas de cine"_

_._

_._

_._

_—Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento!_

_Ella sonrió._

_¿Por qué sonríe?_

_¡No debería estar sonriendo!_

_—Está bien._

_No lo estaba._

_Nada estaba bien._

_—Yo no quise decir todas esas palabras… yo… yo…_

_Empuñé la navaja entre mi mano, dañándome en el proceso._

_—Dame eso, no queremos que te hagas más daño._

_Quitó la cuchilla de mi mano y se sentó junto a mí sobre el suelo. Abracé mis piernas, atrayéndolas hacia mi pecho. Me largué a llorar como un crío desconsolado. Sentí sus delgados brazos rodearme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía luego de todo lo que yo había hecho? ¡Por qué! ¡Yo quería que me odiara! No, no quería que me odiara… ¡Debía odiarme! ¡Debía hacerlo! ¿Por qué me abrazaba de este modo? ¿Por qué susurraba dulces palabras de aliento junto a mi oído?_

_¿Cómo podía yo alejarme de ella?_

_—Todo está bien, amor. Te amo, siempre estaré aquí para ti. _

_Ódiame._

_Grítame._

_¡No me digas que me amas!_

_—No te merezco._

_—No lo haces. —Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando me dio el favor—. ¿Qué es realmente merecer a alguien? No, no me mereces, como yo tampoco te merezco. Pero te amo, Edward, ¿no es el amor suficiente? Porque mi amor por ti es como las estrellas… —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó nuestras frentes—. Infinito, y nada cambiará eso, ni siquiera tú._

_También te amo._

_Como un loco._

_Como un obseso._

_Como el adicto que soy a ti._

_—Te hice daño._

_—Me ayudarás a sanar, Edward._

_¿Cómo podría yo ayudarla? Ella era mi fortaleza._

_—¿Me ayudarás tú también, Bella? —Una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban opacos y cubiertos en lágrimas—. ¿Me ayudarás a sanar?_

_Asintió, guiando una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y entregándome la tarjetilla blanca que sacó de allí._

_—Te ayudaré, cariño, y saldrás adelante. Por tu propia cuenta, saldrás adelante._

_La tarjeta rezaba "Heaven Camp"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seis meses.

Mis manos temblaban.

La ansiedad atacaba mi cuerpo.

Estaba sintiendo los mismos síntomas que con anterioridad había odiado tanto por hacerme dependiente a algo, pero esta vez era distinto. La razón. La causa. Todo en sí era distinto. Me temblaban las manos por los nervios que sentía, el suave cosquilleo que subía por mi cuerpo a causa de la expectación. Estaba ansioso porque no hallaba la hora de comenzar de nuevo.

Con todo.

Con mi vida.

Completamente desde cero.

Mi pie se movía impaciente contra el suelo.

Era como si mi cuerpo me pidiera algo, necesitara algo fervientemente.

_No la droga, no esta vez, no nunca._

—¿Estás listo, Edward?

Suspiré y asentí. Mis manos sudaban, apretando firmemente la correa de la desgarbada mochila que colgaba desde mi hombro. Carlisle estaba junto a mí, Alice también, ambos me alentaban con sonrisas en sus rostros. Sonrisas de orgullo. Hice una mueca con los labios, lo único que el nerviosismo me permitió. Volví a suspirar y di un paso hacia adelante.

_La libertad_.

Eso era lo que mi cuerpo ansiaba.

Lo había logrado.

_Seis meses._

Después de seis meses finalmente estaba limpio.

Estaba limpio y podía comenzar otra vez.

Aspiré el olor a libertad, a aire limpio, a vida nueva, a un nuevo comienzo para mí. Miré por sobre el hombro a quienes me habían ayudado dentro del centro de rehabilitación, quienes me habían sacado del pozo una y otra vez sin importarles el costo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo amigo de la chica del hijo de puta que destrozó mi vida?

No, yo era el único que la había destrozado.

Alice iba por buen camino, si todo salía bien, en unas pocas semanas sería su turno.

Su turno de volver a empezar.

Su turno de dar vuelta a la página y comenzar una nueva historia.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

—Te dije que podrías hacerlo, muchacho. —El doctor Cullen sonrió—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Mi corazón se hinchó por sus palabras.

Yo también estaba orgulloso del camino que había recorrido, por mí mismo.

Por mí, todo lo había hecho por mí.

* * *

**¡Buen día!**

Les subo el capítulo ahora en la mañanita desde la no-comodidad de mi trabajo, bwahahaha. Probablemente llegaré solo a dormir a mi casa en unas horas y despierte a la hora que tengo que volver al trabajo otra vez, donde solo tengo el internet del celular... Horrible XDDD. Bueno, volviendo al tema, aquí está el noveno capítulo y penúltimo de esta historia. Este ha sido más corto que el resto, I know, pero así era (?) Uh, mañana les subiré el último y pasado el epílogo :3 Sé que algunas chicas me preguntaban por Emmett y Rose que también estaban en el centro y que aparecieron por ahí una vez, bueno, será toda la aparición que tendrán, ya que este fic no se trata de ellos principalmente y no tuvieron más participación. Eh, no sé qué más decirles, aparte de gracias por leer como siempre :3

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	11. Capítulo 10: Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_¡Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__ (a.k.a. la beta malvada), de Élite Fanfiction, por el beteo de esta locura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**.

* * *

.

.

_._

_"__Todo lo que quiero es…__ Todo lo que necesito es..."_

_._

_._

_._

El bullicio de las calles de Manhattan atacaba mis oídos.

Carros corriendo por las carreteras de manera imprudente.

Los niños del barrio corriendo por el lugar, absortos en su mundo de juegos.

El viento soplando, moviendo tenuemente las hojas de los escasos árboles que adornaban el vecindario. Risas. Buenos momentos. El sol calentando en la cima del cielo. Dándome la bienvenida a mi nueva vida. Alentándome a seguir adelante. _Mis manos seguían sudando_. Mi vista se clavó en una nube de extraña forma, blanca, esponjosa como la mota de un algodón.

Estaba haciendo tiempo.

_Todo mi cuerpo estaba sudando._

Mi vista se tornó borrosa.

La puerta frente a mí estaba lejana, casi inalcanzable.

_Vamos, Edward, puedes hacerlo_.

Agarré fuertemente la correa de la mochila entre mis manos y luego la solté.

Un golpe.

Dos golpes.

Tres golpes contra la puerta.

_Silencio._

Mi pie se movió contra el suelo una vez más, limpié el sudor de mis manos contra mis pantalones y volví a golpear.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

_Nada._

Tal vez _sí _había sido en vano.

Tal vez había llegado tarde después de todo.

_Tal vez…_

—¿E-Edward?

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado por su voz.

_Gírate._

No podía hacerlo.

_Enfréntala._

No tenía las agallas.

Me habían abandonado en el peor momento. Mis pies estaban estancados en el porche de la casa. Solo unas escalinatas me separaban de ella. Una. Dos. Tres escalinatas. Como los tres golpes que di a la puerta. Como los tres latidos que se saltó mi corazón al escuchar su voz luego de seis meses sin ella.

Seis largos meses sin ella.

_Vamos, Edward, tú puedes hacerlo._

Eres un hombre nuevo.

_Tú puedes hacerlo._

Esto es por lo que has esperado, este es tu momento.

_¡Tú puedes hacerlo!_

El tiempo se detuvo cuando giré mi cabeza en cámara lenta hacia la mujer que estaba a los pies de la escalera del pórtico. Era como si el mundo entero me hubiera dado un pequeño lapsus de tiempo para apreciarla sin ningún tipo de interrupción. La risa de los niños había sido acallada, las bocinas de los autos silenciadas, incluso el viento había dejado de soplar. Pero el sol resplandecía. Resplandecía más que nunca acentuando el color caoba de su largo y ondulado cabello. El sol bañaba sus mejillas, pronunciando sus rosados pómulos. Sí, el sol brillaba, tanto como brillaban sus ojos.

Bajé un escalón.

Dos escalones.

Tres escalones.

Y caí de rodillas al suelo.

—Dios, Bella…

Ella estaba hermosa frente a mí, empujando un cochecito de color rosa.

Llevaba un vestido blanco que la hacía ver como un ángel.

_Mi ángel_.

Sonrió, mi hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras tomaba a una bebé de aproximadamente ocho meses entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por mi rostro. Lágrimas de felicidad. Lágrimas de asombro.

—Mira, Hope, papá finalmente ha vuelto a casa.

Bella se agachó frente a mí con la nena en brazos a duras penas.

La enorme panza que sobresalía del holgado vestido le impedía moverse con libertad.

Y lloré nuevamente.

Como el niño pequeño que me sentía.

Porque ahí, frente a mí, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Mi última cuota de _esperanza._

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

¿A que no se esperaban esta actualización? hahaha ¡finalmente hemos llegado al final de esta historia! Bebés por montón porque me gustan los bebés en las historias, culpable aquí bwahahaha. Y ustedes pensaban que yo iba a traer un final no-feliz... ¿Enserio?, ¿yo? me suicido antes de hacer eso XDDDD Espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que le mentí al mundo cuando me preguntaba si Bella estaba embarazada o no, bueno, lo estaba, pero también estaba la pequeña Hope, hehehe. ¡Siento haber mentido! Pero, ¿qué emoción tiene si les cuento el final? hahaha. El jueves les subo el epílogo ya que mañana no podré estar en el pc (alguien máteme por favor) y como dije, desde el celu no se puede (indirecta a FF para que arregle ese asunto bwahahaha)

¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia!

Quise probar con otro género, aunque siempre, siempre están los finales felices para mi.

_¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva travesía! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Lamb~**


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie, yo me adjudico la trama, créanlo o no (?)

* * *

**Marca de heroína.**

**Summary:** Edward Masen ha consumido desde que tuvo uso de razón necesaria para tomar una aguja e inyectársela. Eso, hasta que encuentra su marca de heroína perfecta. "_Estás completamente equivocado porque yo sé que eres mucho más que un adicto. Eres dulzura, eres cariño y esperanza. Eres perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, eres… Eres amor, Edward, eres mi amor."_OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_¡Gracias a __**Sarai GN**__ (a.k.a. la beta malvada), de Élite Fanfiction, por el beteo de esta locura!_

* * *

**Epílogo**.

* * *

.

.

.

_"__... Encontrar a alguien como tú."_

_._

_._

_._

_—¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_—Yo…_

_Apreté la cadenilla entre mis manos fuertemente. Carlisle me observaba con tristeza y desaprobación. Le sonreí, dándole a entender que a veces todo esto era más grande que yo. Y me sobrepasaba. Pero no podía darme el lujo de dejar que lo hiciera. No ahora cuando dos vidas dependían de mí completamente._

_Tres, si contamos a Edward._

_Oh, Edward._

_—Lo hablamos._

_—Lo sé, doctor, es solo… —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas recordando el último suceso._

_Yo casi lo había perdido, esta vez para siempre._

_Por mi culpa._

_Por dejarlo de lado._

_Por mentirle._

_Por querer lo mejor para él._

_Todo lo que siempre quise fue que pudiera salir adelante, que se diera cuenta de la hermosa persona que en realidad era y no el monstruo que él creía. Por sí mismo. Porque él lo necesitaba. Le hice daño, sí, con cada palabra me dañaba a mí misma también. Pero era necesario. Debía endurecerse, debía ser fuerte. Por él, pero sobre todo por nosotros._

_—Tranquila, cariño. —Tomó una de mis manos y le dio un suave apretón—. No es bueno para el bebé._

_—Solo entréguele esto, ¿sí? Por favor, yo… pensé mucho sobre esto, lo vengo pensando desde el día en que me informó que Edward estaba internado en el hospital… —carraspeé, tratando de alejar el nudo aferrado en medio de mi garganta—. Entiéndame, doctor Cullen, yo casi lo pierdo…_

_—Él lo está haciendo bien ahora._

_Sonreí, una verdadera sonrisa al escuchar eso._

_—No sabe cuánto me alegro._

_—Ese hombre te ama, muchacha._

_—Tanto como yo lo amo a él, por eso hago esto, por eso hice lo que hice y usted lo sabe._

_—Lo sé, yo fui quien lo sugirió, ¿recuerdas? —Me dio una sonrisa conciliadora—. Para sanarse Edward debía desprenderse de sus dos adicciones. La heroína y tú._

_Yo._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda por la cruda realidad._

_—Él cree que lo he olvidado, ¿no es así? —Carlisle desvió la mirada—. Yo le dije que no lo amaba. Nunca había dicho una mentira tan aberrante como esa, ni siquiera sé cómo me creyó con tanta facilidad. —Sonreí con tristeza—. Me cercioraba de hacerle saber cada día lo que significaba para mí, y cuando por primera vez digo lo contrario, él decide creerme. Irónico, ¿no lo cree?_

_—No con una persona como él. Autodestructiva, con una autoestima por los suelos. Probablemente siempre en su mente fue más fácil aceptar el hecho de que no lo amaras a que pudieras sentir algo tan fuerte por él._

_Y dolía eso._

_Dolía que a pesar de que traté con todas mis fuerzas de demostrarle mi amor… él siempre dudó de ello._

_No de mí, no, pero su manera de ser, su manera de pensar sobre sí mismo, no le dejaba ver lo que los otros veían en él. Y yo veía tanto, tanta bondad y tanto amor por entregar, tanto para dar pero sin ser consiente de cómo hacerlo. Yo vi un hombre que necesitaba sanar tanto por fuera como por dentro, y creí que podría hacerlo. Creí que el amor era suficiente para pegar cada pieza en su lugar._

_Me equivoqué._

_—Esta cadena es para él, puede solo entregársela, sin decir quién la envió, como guste._

_—¿Hope? —preguntó el doctor Cullen al leerla._

_Una sonrisa se desplegó en mis labios por la sola mención del nombre._

_—Nuestra hija… Solo que él no lo sabe todavía. Pero lo estamos esperando, ambas. —Acaricié el pequeño bulto que tenía en mi barriga—. Junto a este pequeñín que crece. Sé que esa cadena le dará el mensaje que quiero darle._

_—¿Cuál es ese mensaje?_

_—Que siempre hay esperanza, doctor Cullen, incluso para él._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Hope, cuidado con tu hermana!

Cubrí mi boca y reí al ver la escena frente a mis ojos.

—¡Faith no _quiede_ jugar! —Hope infló sus sonrojadas mejillas, completamente enfurruñada.

Edward soltó una dulce carcajada que fue música para mis oídos.

Su rostro había adquirido color hace ya un tiempo, él había dejado crecer una pequeña barba que poblaba su mandíbula. Se le veía fuerte y completamente sano. Sus ojos brillaban como tardes en la pradera, justo en plena primavera. Brillaban maravillosamente, como nunca lo habían hecho. Las cicatrices en sus brazos eran casi imperceptibles, pero estaban ahí, blancas, casi translúcidas, un constante recordatorio de la lucha que había llevado hace cuatro años atrás.

_Cuatro años atrás._

Era impresionante cómo la vida nos había cambiado.

Cómo él había cambiado desde que había vuelto del centro.

Lloró todo el día y toda la noche, aferrado a mí como un niño, pidiendo perdón, pidiendo aceptación de mi parte. Él me había rogado que lo aceptara de vuelta, que él haría que lo amara una vez más. Que trabajaría en eso. Recuerdo a la perfección su rostro lleno de dolor y confusión cuando yo reí por sus palabras.

_—¿Cómo puedes hacer que te ame más de lo que ya lo hago? —_le pregunté, ante su atónito rostro.

Y ahí fue cuando nos sinceramos.

Cuando le expliqué que el doctor Cullen y yo habíamos pensado que era lo mejor.

Lo fue, en cierto modo, estar lejos de él.

Pero lo extrañé como el infierno.

Esa noche él no se movió de mi lado ni del de Hope, la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida, miraba su rostro completamente embelesado, y cuando creía que yo no estaba escuchando le pedía perdón. Suaves susurros que salían desde sus labios mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi prominente vientre de siete meses.

_Perdón por decir que no te quería cuando ya te amaba por completo._

_Perdón._

_Perdón._

_Perdón._

Esa noche dormí de corrido, como no lo hacía hace un largo tiempo.

Incluso Hope siguió de largo, sin despertar a mitad de la noche con un horrible llanto de desolación.

A veces pensaba que ella sabía que no estábamos completas, que nos faltaba algo. _Alguien_.

—Tienes una hermosa familia, mujer.

Sonreí por sobre mi hombro a la pelinegra que estaba junto a mí.

Alice me ofreció un vaso de jugo y me sonrió de vuelta, observando también a mis chicos.

_Mi familia._

—Tendrás la tuya pronto. —Coloqué mi mano sobre su abultado vientre—. ¿Garrett?

—Dentro, está terminando con unos arreglos en la habitación del niño. Ese hombre es un controlador. —Alice entornó sus ojos y yo reí—. ¡Aún quedan dos meses para que llegue al mundo y ya quiere tener todo listo!

—No es el único —apunté a Edward con mi barbilla—, creo que está bastante feliz de tener otro hombre en la familia.

Como si supiera que hablaba de él, giró su rostro hacia mí.

Suspiré como la mujer enamorada que siempre sería.

Era tan hermoso, siempre lo fue, y lo seguiría siendo.

Dejó a Faith sobre sus pies para que jugara con su hermana mayor en el jardín trasero de la casa de Alice y Garrett, que era donde nos encontrábamos. Edward me contó sobre la amistad que había formado con ella, y yo se lo agradecí, la primera vez que nos vimos le abracé como si la vida me dependiera de ello, y le agradecí el estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba.

—¿Están hablando de mí? —preguntó cuando llegó junto a nosotras. Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de Alice y me rodeó luego con sus brazos, descansando ambas manos sobre mi panza donde descansaba nuestro primer hombrecito.

—No eres el centro del mundo, Masen, supéralo.

Ella entornó sus ojos haciéndome reír.

—Solo necesito ser el centro del mundo de Bella, pequeña.

—A veces extraño al amargado del centro, ¿sabes? Eres tan… cursi.

Edward sonrió y escondió su sonrojado rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello.

—No lo avergüences, y ve por tu hombre, nosotros esperamos aquí.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Edward me giró entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente. Mi barriga de seis meses haciendo de barrera entre nosotros. Era mágico cada vez que él posaba sus manos sobre mi panza, la delicadeza que empleaba para hacerlo, la dulzura en sus facciones, como parecía que el mundo no existiera a su alrededor. Yo amaba tanto a este hombre.

—Te amo.

—También te amo —murmuré sobre sus labios—, no tienes una idea de cuánto.

—Te quiero conmigo, para toda la vida. —Besó mis labios con fuerza—. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado.

—Edward… —El tono de advertencia en mi voz lo hizo reír.

—Debo agradecerte —susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—, nunca pensé que podría ser así de feliz. Tengo dos hijas preciosas a las que adoro con mi alma y por las que daría mi vida. Un pequeño bribón que viene en camino… Pero me falta algo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que te falta?

—Una esposa.

Tragué saliva y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Miré hacia todos lados, Alice y Garrett estaban espiando la escena desde el ventanal de la cocina. Edward se arrodilló frente a mí, tal y como esa primera vez que nos vimos luego de largos y arduos seis meses. Pero esta vez era distinto, las lágrimas no estaban en su rostro, el remordimiento y dolor no marcaba sus hermosas facciones. Ahí solo había paz, tranquilidad y amor.

Mucho, mucho amor.

—¿Sabes? Desde que te vi al salir del centro, supe que el doctor Cullen se había equivocado en una cosa. —Lamió su labio inferior y sacó una pequeña cajita desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Y es que nunca dejaría de ser un adicto —confesó, fruncí el ceño por sus palabras—, porque siempre seré adicto a ti. Tú eres y siempre serás mi gran adicción, Isabella Swan, y no sabes lo feliz que me haría saber que podré tenerte para toda la vida. Amor, ¿aceptas ser mi marca de heroína?

El hombre frente a mí era un hombre nuevo.

Con un pasado como todos, pero que había superado por sus propios medios.

Un valiente y dulce hombre que la vida había golpeado una y otra vez, y que no le había dado oportunidad de levantarse. _Hasta hace cuatro años_. Porque a veces el amor _sí_ lo puede todo, y, a pesar de lo que digan, todos merecemos nuestros finales felices.

Sobre todo Edward.

Sobre todo mi Edward.

—Sí, seré tu marca personal de heroína por lo que me quede de vida e incluso más.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Yo enserio lo iba a subir el jueves pero el _Ice Bucket Challenge_ de Rob me alegró tanto que aquí tienen el epílogo.

¡Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas ustedes que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia! Y gracias infinitas a **Sarai** por acompañarme en esta nueva locura y ayudarme con el beteo de la historia, ¡graaaaacias mujer, eres un sol por aguantarme! :3 Gracias enormes también a ustedes por acompañar a Edward en este camino de superación, realmente, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado de principio a fin. Aquí les dejo el POV Bella que tanto me pedían, hahaha. Y, hice algo imperdonable para mi, dejé a Alice con otro que no era Jasper (Jasper está aquí conmigo, para ser honestas) Nunca pensé que podría hacer a mi Jasper así, este fic me demostró lo contrario, bwahahaha. Nunca pensé escribir un género más allá del humor, pero quise probar con algo más y es todo culpa de esa canción de Kodaline que me parte el cucharón hahaha. ¡Y aquí sí que está el fueron felices por siempre! Mi nene se lo merecía, yo no podía simplemente arruinarle la vida y dejar un final triste, me corto los dedos para no escribir más si la idea hubiera pasado por mi mente XDDD

Aquí termina una nueva historia que espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola :3

_¡Gracias nuevamente por todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos que me dieron! ¡Nos estamos leyendo en mis otras historias!_

**Lamb~**


End file.
